


Akatsuki/Requests!

by SaltySeaFarms



Series: Akatsuki Requests [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OOC, Original Character(s), Requests, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySeaFarms/pseuds/SaltySeaFarms
Summary: Requests and ships with Akatsuki members only.Leave Requests in the comments below.
Relationships: Krys/Hidan (Naruto)
Series: Akatsuki Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891657
Comments: 8
Kudos: 1





	Akatsuki/Requests!

**Author's Note:**

> coladdicted on tumblr!
> 
> She's so lovely and the sweetest person ever! Love ya, girlie!

  
"Oh, fuck this," Hidan spat. He was cold, soaking wet, and exhausted. He and Krys had been walking for hours around; looking for an item that wasn't revealed. They would know what it was when they found it, or that's what Pain thinks.

"Maybe we wouldn't be so cold and wet if we actually found somewhere to sleep," she said quietly. She too was cold and tired. Too tired to hear his bitching. "See? There's a nice looking Inn! We could sleep there."

Hidan looked at the ground; lost in thought. "If Kakuzu found out that we wasted money on an Inn, I-," he stopped.   
  


"Just don't tell him, he won't know," Krys said fast. "Let's just go, I'm too cold, too wet, too tired,"

Hidan scoffed. "Fine, let's hurry," he started to walk in the direction of the Inn. When they got there, they were immediately greeted with the feeling of warmth. 

"Hello! Do you need a room?" the receptionist said. They looked at each other to see which one was going to talk. Hidan looked at Krys with wide eyes. She rolled hers and said, "Yes, we do. And what amenities do you have here?"

The receptionist handed her a pamphlet, "We have a pool and spa on the second floor, A bar on the third, and an Exercise room in the spa room. That pamphlet goes into detail about our others," she smiles.

"Okay, thank you. What are your prices?" Krys said distractedly while reading it. "Well if it's the two of you, we have a King size room for $50 a night, or 2 queens for $75 a night."   
  


Hidan and Krys looked at each other. He rolled his eyes, "The cheaper one," he said. "Great! One King size room, do you want access to room service?" the lady asked. "Yes, please!" Krys answered. The lady smiled and handed her the keycard to the room. "Payment is due at the end of your stay. Have a nice night, you two."

* * *

They entered the room. It was big looking and had a bed smack dab in the middle push against the wall. It was filled with pillows and a big blanket. "Hell yeah! I haven't seen a bed like this in ages," Krys exclaimed. She quickly took off her soaked clothes and put on a robe. While doing this, she noticed Hidan turned the opposite way but, his head was facing her. He quickly turned around and blushed. She doesn't understand his bashfulness.

They've been in more revealing situations before. "I'm headed to the shower, don't get too comfy without me," she laughed. 

The bathroom was large and lavish. She dimmed the bright lights and headed for the bath. It was big. Like a normal public bath around the Leaf. Krys turned on the water and sat on the toilet; waiting for it to fill. She was scrolling on her phone when she noticed a draft of air. She looked up and it was Hidan. He was poking his mouth in. "Can I join you?" 

Krys was surprised. "Of course, there's a lot of room for us. You're more than welcome."

Hidan opened the door slowly as if it were going to break off. He went to the sink and looked at himself, "Turn around," he said. So what was he now, shy? "Okay, then you don't turn around either. I'm going in." Krys dropped her robe and set her phone down on it. She finally set her feet in it. Relishing the warmth. The tub still had more filling up to do but, she just wanted to get in. Hidan was still turned, "Don't look when I get in," he demanded gently. She shrugged and turned. He was walking sideways and dropped his robe on the floor as he got in. He made a loud audible sigh. "Can I turn now?" Krys asked.

He got in the rest of the way. "Sure," he whispered. When she looked, he was facing the opposite way of her. "When did you become this shy?" she said. She lifted a foot and softly rubbed his back. "Hm?" she was waiting for an answer. She turned off the water and got to her knees, crawling to hin. "If you come here, I won't be able to stop myself. That's why," he said. She stopped in her tracks, and a mischievous smile appeared. She crawled slowly and attached herself to his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He was in shock. His breath hitched, "What are you doing?"

She whispered in his ear, "I know what the matter is." He quickly turned her and held her to his body. "You don't understand what you're getting yourself into, huh?" he grabbed her hands. Krys was a blushing mess. "Yes or no?"

"I understand completely," she said quietly. As soon as the word left her mouth, his lips covered hers. She melted into the kiss. They sat making out for a good minute before Hidan's lung began to burn. He broke off first. He wrapped her hair around his hand and pulled to reveal her neck. She moaned at the sudden roughness. He licked and nipped at the hollow of her neck. 

They started started grinding together. He was rock hard. No wonder. Krys was whimpering under his touch. Then it happened; Hidan hit her clit. "Please," she said.

"Please what? You can use your words," he said, teasingly. She looked at him. 'Really?' She thought. She wasn't one to beg but, it was for Hidan.

"Please fuck me, Hidan!"

He smirked, "Your wish is my command, Krys." He grabbed ahold of her waist and got up. He didn't bother draining the bath; they'll need it later. He got to the bed and plopped her on it.

Hidan grabbed her feet and spread them. It was a nice view. He grew harder looking at her wetness. While crawling in between her legs to her pussy, she started to close. Quickly he grabbed her thighs, "Are you getting shy on me, too?" She lightly giggles, "Maybe."

He kissed the inside of her thigh and raked his teeth to her. Licking along her slit. She begins to writhe under him with want. 

"Please, don't tease me,"

He gave a big lick to her pussy. "Is this what you want?" He asked. She nodded frantically. Hidan spanked her hard. "Use your words."

"Lick me, please," she said breathlessly. He obliged, grabbing her ass to try to limit her squirming. She tasted so good; Hidan couldn't get enough of it. He teased her entrance with his finger. She started to move even more. "Talk to me, Krys."

She looked at his, out of breath. "Come here," she demanded. He crawled up to her and gave her a soft, long kiss. "You sure?" He said.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, wanting him to get on with it. He looked around frantically, he got off of her and went to his jacket. "Fuck!" He shouted.

Krys was startled by this outburst. "What's wrong?"

"The one time I don't have condoms," he exclaimed. She laughed, "Don't worry about it, I know you're clean. I am too. So I think it's okay this time, Hidan," she smiled. He sighed, "Okay, lead the way, woman."

She lightly slapped his arm, "Krys, damn it," he said. He got on top of her again. Krys grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and set the other on his ass.

"Ready," she reassured him. He put his head in the nape of her neck; finally pushing into her. They both moaned lightly. When he was fully seated, he stilled. "You can move, you know?"

"Yes but, I'm trying to not come right now," he said shakily. After a minute passed, he finally moved. Slowly rocking into her. She gasped as she was not expecting it.

"Oh yeah, Hidan," she moaned. "Do you think you could move a bit faster?"

"I can try, but damn Krys, you're so fucking tight," he whispered into her ear. Causing her to shudder under him. "You're so fucking wet and warm for me, Krys." Hidan grabbed her right leg, trying to open her to another angle.

This cause her to moan loudly. He thought this was the next best thing, or he was going to come. "Fuck yeah," he moaned. Krys squeezed the hand that was holding his ass. He hissed and jerked his hips as a punishment, causing Krys to almost scream at the sudden pleasure that course through her.

Krys started to kiss his shoulder as he was still in her nape. Playfully, she latched onto his neck and suckled. She was reaching her end and started to twitch around his cock. Her stomach started to feel as if there were butterflies in it, ready to burst out.

His thrusts began become fast and sloppy. She curled her toes and came loudly. Lightly scratching his back, leaving tiny red marks. He growled as he was pushed over the edge and finally came. Still thrusting as he was coming. Only stopping until he hissed from the overstimulation. 

He pulled out of her and looked at the scene. She was flushed and out of breath. Her hair was splayed out and his come was dripping out of her. He smirked and laid next to her, pulling the covers over both of them.

She was slowly falling asleep, the process going faster as he was rubbing light circles on her back.

* * *

The next morning, Hidan was no where to be found. Worried, Krys slowly got up. It was Hidan, he wasn't going to be in any type of trouble. She stretched and was met with a note.

-K

I'm hitting up the gym. So don't worry. But you should be careful when checking the mirror.

-H

Careful? She got up, looking for her jacket. She went into the bathroom and glanced at the mirror. He was going to see Jashin a lot faster than he thought. There was a big, angry purple hickey on the side of her neck.

"You fucker!"

She looked down and there was another note.

-K

Please don't kill me, you're scary when you're angry. If it makes the situation better, I still have some scratches on my back. 

-H

She was in awe. He could easily cover those with a shirt! She only had her clothes. How the hell was she suppose to cover it?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you, Krys, and everyone else enjoyed it. Do you have a request? Write it in the comments or dm me on tumblr, twitter, and discord. SaltySeaFarms.  
> Love as always!


End file.
